A tu lado
by Ame Winner
Summary: La silueta de Mu desapareció en su templo y Aldebarán siguió aquellos pasos. Secuela de "Invisible para ti".


_Secuela de "Invisible para ti". Aldebarán es noble, muy noble... no puedo verlo de otra manera, así que a mí parecer él elegiría algo así. _

* * *

**Siempre a tu lado.**

La escalinata había sido construida con piedra blanca, resistente, tenía aproximadamente cuatrocientos escalones que subían en línea recta para luego, muy discretamente y a medida que se elevaba, torcerse hacia la derecha y desaparecer de la vista. Aquello último creaba la ilusión de un camino infinito, que se enredaba en la montaña y subía hasta tocar el cielo, aunque todo aquel que hubiera recorrido ese trayecto supiera que había un templo después del suyo y nueve más después de ese.

A veces, sólo en ocasiones, Aldebarán dudaba del lugar a donde llegaría si comenzaba a seguir ese sendero pero comprendía que algunas cosas, por mucho que se desearan, no cambiaban.

No lo harían.

–_Mu –saludó al notarle, con un andar pesado, acercándose a la entrada de su templo–. Tiempo sin que vengas a verme, ¿quieres conversar? –sabía que no, pero la esperanza de poder retenerle todavía latía con vida._

_El lemuriano no parecía querer responder pero, educado como era, se detuvo un momento para mirarle al hablar._

–_No es un buen día amigo, hoy no..._

–_¿Mañana? –insistió, a pesar de ser obvio en su intención._

–_Sí, tal vez mañana._

Desde aquel encuentro habían trascurrido ya dos meses y las cosas continuaban igual. Aioria y Mu seguían enfrascados en esa relación y por su parte, algunos días dolía más el ser llamado _amigo _y otros el estar esperando algo que no llegaría...

Mu no iba a detenerse a conversar con él y en medio de la charla, mágicamente, comprendería todo y cambiaría de parecer, que dejaría de verle como un amigo para entender que él estaba ahí, a su lado, dispuesto a ser algo más.

El mundo no funcionaba así.

Sentado en la puerta de su templo, la que daba hacia Géminis, suspiró y volvió a mirar las escaleras en ascenso.

No había tenido el valor para retenerle cuando subía.

Ni mucho menos para decirle la verdad.

Y sabía que debió de hacerlo en lugar de sólo quedarse a esperar su regreso, debía de detenerle si quería dejar de ser sólo un amigo. Pero al no atreverse, al dar por hecho que perdería aún antes de intentarlo, estaba aceptando callarse y controlarse para convertirse sólo en otro blanco escalón bajo los pies de Mu.

No era un puesto ideal pero, lo consideraba un lugar digno.

Aunque era también absurdo cuando esa persona no quería ser protegida y más parecía herirse a propósito. Mu no era torpe ni ciego pero estaba enamorado y eso equivalía a ver la realidad pero no poder enfrentarla.

¿Acaso eso no implicaba el ser masoquista?

Mu y Aldebarán no eran tan diferentes al final del día, enamorados de personas que nunca les corresponderían en igual medida pero obstinados en seguir a su lado por algo que ambos llamaban amor.

"_Es suficiente un pequeño grado de esperanza para causar el nacimiento del amor"._

Stendhal era un escritor perspicaz pues aquellas palabras rebotaban en su cabeza desde años atrás y aún eran válidas. Pero, hace apenas unos días George Sand lo había superado con una simple frase.

Y es que no menospreciaba el corazón ni la elocuencia de un hombre pero había un orgullo malentendido, la arrogancia de no querer perder en el amor, que les impedía atreverse a expresar lo que las mujeres confesaban sin reservas: el amor no correspondido, doloroso e incomprendido.

Pero debía de dejar de leer todos esos libros, o al menos olvidarse de los escritores franceses.

No le hacía bien, nada de bien.

Enfrascado en ello no se percató del descenso de Mu hasta que el cosmos agobiado, ya a sólo un par de escalones de distancia, se elevó. Éste pedía permiso para cruzar el templo de Tauro y nuevamente caminaba con ese aire abatido que le era ya familiar.

–Eh. Alto ahí Mu de Aries...

Bloqueándole el camino, se detuvo frente a él.

Aldebarán era enorme en altura y poseía un porte regio, así que cuando se plantaba con autoridad resultaba como un gran muro que no podía saltarse ni rodearse.

Había que enfrentarlo, se quisiera o no.

Y tan repentino había sido aquello que un confundido Mu se vio obligado a dar un paso hacia atrás y levantar los ojos vidriosos para contemplar al dueño del segundo templo. Aldebarán arrugó el entrecejo y tragó con malestar al ver al otro en ese estado, pálido y con los cabellos revueltos, colocó una gran mano sobre el hombro pequeño y sintió como el lemuriano estremecía obligado a bajar la mirada tras resultar transparente ante todo lo ocurrido templos arriba.

–Déjame cruzar –pidió el pelilargo.

–No.

–¿Aldebarán?

–No.

–Mi templo está vacío –de manera absurda, Mu se justificó–. Debo volver.

–Debiste pensarlo antes de subir.

Probablemente Mu hubiera dado mejores argumentos o encontrado algo con lo cual debatir si no hubiera tenido los ojos tan enrojecidos y la voz a punto de quebrarse.

Aldebarán suspiró y subió la diestra hacia la cabeza del chico.

Mu jamás había escuchado lo que él decía y ni siquiera estaba enterado de que, siempre y con una imperturbable amabilidad, le ofrecía unos brazos fuertes que lo sostuvieran cuando no tuviera lugar alguno a donde ir.

Sólo eran amigos...

Mu sólo le quería como amigo...

Aldebarán no estaba luchando más contra aquello. En realidad, quizás nunca había intentado competir como un igual ante Aioria.

Pero ya no pensaría más en ello.

–Todo estará bien.

¿Le trataba como a un niño?

Quizás. Pero no importaba, porque existían momentos en los que todas las personas se sentían solas y necesitaban un par de brazos que los sostuvieran como si fueran pequeños y todo se solucionara con un simple abrazo.

Jamás le miraría mal por albergar esa necesidad ni aún siendo un santo de Athena.

Pero Mu, pareció dudar.

–Todo estará bien –repitió con paciencia.

Él estaría ahí.

Siempre velaría por el otro.

Y no estaba pidiendo nada más.

–Aldebarán – la voz de Mu se quebró y todo lo que éste parecía sentir se desbordó, dio un paso hacía él y deslizó los brazos por su torso, abrazándole y escondiendo el rostro –estoy cansado... tan cansado...

–Lo sé.

¿Qué más podría decir? Hablar mal del rubio no era algo que él haría y decirle a Mu la verdad de lo que ocurría, lo que él y otros veían, era innecesario porque estaba seguro de que éste ya lo sabía.

Así que sólo apoyó una mano en la espalda delgada, libre de armaduras, y tras frotarla se aventuró a devolverle el abrazo. Era el Santo de Aries y no un muchacho común pero, en ese momento, no había diferencia entre uno y otro.

–Oye Mu. Entremos a conversar –sonrió, aunque hubiera un sabor agridulce en aquellas palabras–. Hace un mes, lo prometiste...

Hubo un breve silencio en donde Mu no se movió.

–Que mañana vendrías –le recordó.

Quizás no había sido una promesa pero él la había tomado como tal.

–Comeremos algo –insistió con un claro "vamos, anímate" implícito en cada palabra–. Y tengo del té que te gusta.

Reacio a moverse Mu levantó la vista y, tras observarle, simplemente asintió. No era un niño pero ambos sabían que no le haría mal sentirse como uno y sujetarse de alguien por un rato.

Aldebarán le soltó, permitiéndole adelantarse y entrar a Tauro, mientras él daba una mirada atrás. La escalinata ya no se torcía hacia la derecha rumbo al cielo, ahora lo hacía rumbo al templo de leo en donde él mismo podía comenzar una batalla de mil días.

Pero sin duda la frase de Sand lo explicaba todo.

Y lo definía a él.

_Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte feliz._

La silueta de Mu desapareció en su templo y Aldebarán siguió aquellos pasos, con la amabilidad imperturbable que siempre le había dedicado al Santo de Aries.

Aún si eran sólo amigos, estaría ahí.

Siempre a su lado.

**~*FIN*~**

* * *

**Nota: **_George Sand_ es el pseudónimo de Amandine Aurore Lucile Dupin, escritora francesa


End file.
